


Worst Case Scenario

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Waverider [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Everyone on the Waverider is talking about a cool new holodeck program dealing with a Maquis rebellion on the ship that Zari found while rummaging around deleted files. Alex is the only one who is not that enthusiastic about this, seeing that she is the one who wrote the program in the first place.Based on the Star Trek Voyager episode Worst Case Scenario.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Agent Vasquez, Alex Danvers & Amaya Jiwe, Alex Danvers & Sara Lance
Series: Star Trek Waverider [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Worst case scenario.

Alex entered the mess hall, idly chatting with Vasquez, who was walking next to her. As usual they had met up before their shifts to grab some breakfast. Mona waved at them with a big smile on her face. Alex and Vasquez both returned the smile and then stood by the counter, waiting for their food, which as always was served with a big helping of gossip.

"So, have you played it already? This hot new holodeck program? I've played it last night, it's seriously addicting. I got so far in, but I had to stop right when the Maquis were about to shoot the Captain's shuttle! I can't wait to go back to play more!"

Alex was confused but Vasquez nodded.

"I haven't played it myself yet, but I've heard about it. Apparently everyone really loves the idea of being able to thwart a Maquis rebellion here on the ship."

"Or participate in it."

They all turned around to see Zari standing there, grinning. Mona nodded, very enthusiastic.

"Sure, that too. I basically spent most of my run in the cargo bay, locked up. Next time I'm definitely gonna help the Maquis."

Zari pretended to nod solemnly, even when it was clear she was barely able to suppress her grin.

"We'll be honored to have you."

Alex had a sinking feeling that she knew what they were talking about. If she was right, this was not good. She tried to feign ignorance.

"Wait, what holodeck program are you talking about?"

Vasquez looked at her questioningly.

"You haven't heard about it?"

Alex shook her head. Mona was about to answer but Zari got there first. 

"It's just some really old program I found when I cleared out the buffer from deleted files. It's called Rebellion Alpha. It was written right after we got stranded here, it's about a Maquis rebellion here on the ship. I guess whoever wrote it thought it would be fun to have some action game with a pinch of reality. But they abandoned it pretty soon after, at a mean cliffhanger point too. I hope all this talk about it will root them out so they can finish it. I need to know what's going to happen next after the Captain's shuttle is blown up."

"Oh, it stops then? I didn't know that. I really hope the person continues too, I thought I could play a few more hours."

Mona seemed genuinely disappointed, but Alex was preoccupied with the question of what the hell she was going to do now that her suspicions were confirmed.

"The Captain actually told us in the briefing yesterday to try and subtly talk about it in our departments, see if we can find out who wrote it. I guess she played it too and didn't take too kindly to being blown up."

They all laughed but Alex felt even worse at that thought. The Captain had seen it? What was she going to do?

Vasquez noticed that she was off.

"Hey, Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… I forgot something, I have to… I have to go."

She knew Vasquez wasn't buying it and neither were the other two if their confused looks were any indication, but it wasn't like she could do anything about that now. She needed to get out of here, to think. She went straight to her quarters, sitting down at her desk, letting her head fall down onto her hands. What had she done? 

It wasn't like she had planned for the program to be found, she thought she had been very diligent in deleting it, but of course, Zari's technical prowess knew no bounds. She took a deep breath. From the sound of it, everyone thought this had been written as some little action game, a fun exercise for everyone, so maybe she should just keep her mouth shut, let them believe that.

But her honest nature wouldn't let her do that. No, she couldn't stand just sitting there and listening to everyone talk about this, feeling like she had betrayed them in some way just by writing something like that program. She needed to set things right. Right now. As soon as she got to that conclusion, she left her quarters and headed for the bridge. The Captain would be in her ready room, as always at this time, so Alex went straight there, ignoring any curious looks she got from the bridge crew.

Entering the ready room after she was invited in, she nearly lost her courage again when she saw that Captain Lance was not alone, Commander Jiwe and Commander Sharpe were with her, sitting on the sofa, while the Captain sat at her desk. She hadn't planned on doing it this way, immediately being confronted with the person she probably hurt the most with that program. But she had never been a coward and she wasn't going to start now.

Captain Lance looked at her with a warm smile. 

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I need to talk to you, Captain."

"Of course."

The Captain waved at the other two, who made to get up, clearly thinking they shouldn't be here for that conversation.

"No, that's fine, you can stay, what I need to say concerns you too. Or well, it concerns Commander Jiwe."

"Alright then."

The two women settled back down and smiled at her encouragingly. Alex took a deep breath. She could do this.

"I need to talk to you about that holodeck program that apparently everyone here is playing. I just heard about it from Mona, I had no idea it was making its rounds."

Captain Lance laughed.

"Right, yes, that." Her laughter faded, as if she had just thought of something. "If you're concerned about how you are portrayed in that program, I'm sure the author didn't mean anything by it. They wrote it a long time ago and they deleted it, so they probably changed their mind about you and everyone else for that matter. If or when we find them, I'm sure they'll explain and probably apologize."

"Yes. That's the point."

The Captain frowned, confused. 

"What is?"

Another deep breath. 

"I wrote it. It was me." She could feel the eyes of all three women on her and before any of them could say anything more, she continued, wanting to get it all out. "It was supposed to be a training program for the Starfleet personnel as to how to deal with the Maquis if there ever was a rebellion. A sort of worst case scenario thing. I didn't know any of them," she looked at Commander Jiwe, "of you at that point, I just knew what Starfleet told us. I thought it was necessary to be prepared for everything. But I realized that I was wrong, so wrong, and I stopped working on the program. I deleted it and I thought that was it, nobody would ever know about it, but…"

She trailed off. After a short moment, Commander Jiwe finished her sentence.

"But Zari found it. And thought it was a fun game." 

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

There was silence, and the longer it lasted, the worse Alex felt. Eventually, Commander Jiwe nodded. She still looked as solemn as ever, but Alex thought she could see a small smile there.

"It's okay. I understand. As you said, you didn't know us, you didn't know what we would do. It was a prudent measure." 

Commander Sharpe nodded. 

"I agree."

"That's all good and fine, but I still object to being blown up. Could you please write a version in which I escape?" At the sound of someone clearing their throat, the Captain clearly remembered who had also been in the shuttle with her in that program. "And Ava too, obviously. Both of us. We beamed out before the explosion. Right?"

Alex was trying to keep up with the turn of events, shaking her head a little.

"I… I don't know, I never wrote an ending."

"Well, then, now is as good a time as any to do so." Alex looked at her, still confused. "Look, you might have intended it as a training program, and maybe three years ago it would have divided us, sown animosity. But now it's just a game, a fun one at that. Everyone wants to see how it turns out. So what do you say? Can you be persuaded to write more?"

Alex looked at Commander Jiwe, who shrugged.

"I think Sara is right. The idea of the Maquis and Starfleet clashing might have been scary at the beginning, but now it's just entertainment, fun. And we could all use some more of that around here, don't you think?"

A slow smile spread over Alex' face. 

"Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
